Fatal Attraction
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Adachi Sakura, military officer by day and Sailor Scout by night, is caught in a robbery. In an attempt to find a place to transform, she walks in on a murder in progress. She's caught by the murderer but rather than being executed, her silence is bought by a searing kiss. Just what kind of man would do that?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! Silverwritinggoddess here with a new story. I know I should be working on other projects but I had been introduced to a microfiction category and I wanted to try my hand at it. My microfiction story turned into something bigger and exciting! So I wanted to introduce it to you. It's on Wattpad under my second account (talk to me if you're curious) but as a fiction story (not fanfiction). I re-wrote the story to be a fan fiction. I thought it would be more fun that way! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She could remember that heart-stopping kiss he gave her that dark night. The heat and the passion shook her to the core. It elicited a new, wet, sensation that she had never experienced before until that fateful night. The young man with the dark hair was the kind of man to never cross paths with and, yet, she was unfortunate (or fortunate) enough to do so. She had stared at death straight in the eye and lived. He had his gun aimed straight at her head, ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice.

"I'll fucking kill you if you tell anyone about this."

Murder. He referred to a murder he had just committed...and then he kissed her to buy her silence.

...

Adachi Sakura had accidentally come across him in an attempt to find a place to transform into Sailor Night. She had got caught in a robbery and needed to put an end to it. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out to work that way. Of all of the Sailor Scouts, she probably had the most interesting luck. Not necessarily the worst luck, mind you, but the most interesting and that night had been the most interesting, if not a bit frightening.

She had taken on a lot of powerful opponents but this opponent was not the typical one she faced on a daily basis. This one happened to be a human...a human who was on the most wanted list in the country, who just so happened to be possessed by a demon. At the time, though, the demon had kept its silence and maintained the guise of its human host. She never thought she would come face to face with this particular man. The police had recruited her at one point in catching various criminals but never for one Ikeda Takuya. She supposed that they didn't want to subject her to his cruelty or whatever it was that made him especially dangerous. Of course, Fate had other designs for her.

When she had burst out of that back door, Ikeda Takuya had just pulled the trigger and ended his victim. His gray eyes were sharp and darkened in anger when she had appeared. Her timing had been off...really off.

"What the fuck?"

That night had changed her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikeda Takuya licked his lips, picking up on her sweet strawberry taste, and gave her a dangerous stare. There was something about this girl that he couldn't put his finger on. He felt like he had seen her somewhere before, but where? He was sure that he hadn't met her until tonight but his instincts said otherwise. He always trusted his instincts and if his instincts said otherwise, then he did meet her and more than likely didn't realize it. Anything was possible.

He stared sharply into the woman's widened violet eyes. The look in her eyes were more stunned than fearful. He smirked. He would change that. Giving her a look, he was pleased with how easy on the eyes she was and how well she fit against him. She had beautiful, violet tresses that fell into ringlets, just shy of the small of her back. She was slight and petite but he could feel how toned and tight her muscles were. She was the type to keep herself in shape and that he could very much appreciate. He ran his hands down her slender body, making her shiver. Then she tensed like she was ready to fight.

Just so his message was clear and well-received, he leaned close and whispered into her ear, giving her a warning grip upon her neck and touching her face with the barrel of his weapon. She would know that he didn't tolerate such insolence. The stunned look in her eyes then became fear, pleasing him to no end to see that. The fight that she had felt had left her. Good. He enjoyed having that kind of power over his victims. Terrorizing them was one of his favorite pastimes. It would be a shame if he laid waste to her now. No. Why not drag it out awhile longer?

"Remember this...you talk, you die."

He laid a second, more forceful, kiss upon her lips before leaving. Sakura watched him disappear into the darkness, her heart beating hard against her chest. He could have ended her there without another thought. She released the breath she had been holding since she had been accosted. He would be watching her now, she knew, and now she had to be very careful...especially when it came to her alias.

* * *

"Fucking hell!"

She was an emissary of the night and of death! She was on the other side of the law! How could she have allowed herself to be bought off with a kiss? Even worse, she enjoyed it. It was hot and passionate. It made her toes curl! It was nothing like the kisses that her ex-boyfriends had given her in the past. Sakura tenderly touched her swollen lips and recalled how well his lips moved over hers. She shook her head. No. She couldn't think such torrid thoughts. She should have been ashamed, but...

"Stop it. You tried to stop a robbery only to walk into a murder scene...and blew it both times."

 _'Son of a bitch.'_

Well, better to have passed herself off as a frightened civilian than a bad ass Black-Ops officer. Well, okay, she didn't care if he found out if she had been a Black-Ops officer. She would much rather let him find out about that rather than her second alias. Her second identity was more worthy of being blackmail material! She was worried about him discovering her identity as a Sailor Scout. If he had found out who she was, she would have been majorly screwed. He would have executed her on the spot without a second thought...and all because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _Then again..._

She didn't know what Ikeda Takuya was really like and it was probably for the best. Sakura shivered. If a man like him was involved with something shadier, like the sex trade...she sighed. There was no point in thinking about it. She survived tonight and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura came from a military family and was an only child. Her father had been disappointed that she wasn't a boy but he hated her for her mother's death after her birth. He hadn't been willing to put her through training until he saw her fight against multiple bullies. It changed his mind but his training had been brutal. If she had made a mistake, he'd beat her senseless. Failure was NOT an option. If he had gotten wind of her blunder, it would just give him more ammo against her. He would tell her that she wasn't fit for military duty, much less as a Black-Ops officer. Obviously, she never told him that she was a Sailor Scout. It would just be another reason for him to hate her.

'Damn it.'

As soon as she turned 18, she enlisted into the military and climbed through the ranks with ease. Before long, she became part of a secret unit known as the Black-Ops and became a commander. She was untouchable. As a trained sniper and assassin, she had earned the reputation of being an emissary of the Night and of Death (the irony wasn't lost on her as a Sailor Scout). If she had been a boy, her father would have acknowledged her and praised her for the achievement. Sakura sighed. She had since given up looking for his approval, though there was always a tiny hope she carried in her heart. Despite it all, she looked after him from the distance. He was still her father, after all. There was no need for him to know that she kept an eye out for him.

They hadn't spoken in the last four years. Her anger and despair drove her to leave.

'And yet...'

She was still very much human. She still loved and still felt with every fiber of her being...things that would have angered her father. In their line of work, emotions were useless. It was the very reason that she was able to dispatch youmas without blinking an eye. Her queen, her leader, Neo-Queen Serenity, had a beautiful heart and a soul of pure light. Sakura, as Sailor Night, was the complete opposite. Yet, tonight, even a Yakuza boss had reminded her that she was still very much human. The evidence was literally soaking through her unmentionables.

 _Ugh._

In another life, though, she hadn't been human. She had been created as a weapon to an entity called the Negaverse and her purpose had been to destroy the Sailor Scouts then. She had been almost successful, too, if it hadn't been for a change of heart and being purified by the silver crystal. That purification had transformed her into the Emissary of the Night, Sailor Night. With her newfound power, she took on the force that nearly swallowed the planet in darkness and restored the light. Yes. She was very much human.

* * *

Takuya found himself licking his lips a bit too much but he couldn't help it. That girl tasted of strawberries and he found that he enjoyed that taste. Her scent was not overbearingly sweet either. It didn't overwhelm the senses. It was very much like her namesake, Sakura...Cherry Blossom. Damn it. Again, he had enjoyed the feel of her petite body against him. She had fit against him so perfectly. He had few women (very few) that caught his fancy but none like the young woman he encountered this past evening. Those wide, violet eyes of her had stuck with him and he liked the way her violet hair hid her face. Hell, he found her defiance and her need to fight back kind of endearing. Wait a minute...

NOW he remembered where he had seen her. She had participated in a Martial Arts tournament a couple of years back and her opponent had been someone he had worked with. He had asked the man who fought the young woman to throw the fight. He had agreed to it but didn't want to be humiliated by a woman either. His pride wouldn't allow for it. As a result, the man was pretty beaten up before he threw the fight. She had proven to be a very fierce and very strong fighter. Her violet eyes burned with a warrior's fire.

"Hmph."

He should have shot her when he had the chance. Perhaps she wouldn't be haunting him like the way she was now.

 _Kill her._

The young man looked up and stared into space. That dark voice that whispered to him had been with him since he had been a boy and that voice had been his guide to greatness in the underworld. Now, it seemed, it wanted more. It wanted blood.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, for heaven's sake, girl! It wasn't that good of a kiss, anyway."

At least, that what she kept telling herself. It was a very good thing that she had been off-duty tonight, otherwise her superiors would have had a fit about her botching a mission. She would have been mocked for allowing a really hot kiss to mess her up. Fortunately, her fellow Sailor Scouts were a little bit more sympathetic after she told of her interesting encounter with Ikeda Takuya, but not of the murder she walked in on. She was in the Crystal Palace, of course, where she felt the safest, but she wasn't going to leave anything to chance. So, she kept her mouth shut on that regard, though she was sure Sailor Mars knew that she was keeping something back.

"So how well did he kiss?" Sailor Venus asked.

Everyone just rolled their eyes but it made Sakura smile. Her friends had made things far more bearable in life. Hell, considering all the things she had been put through, she didn't think she would be able to be friends with anyone. The Sailor Scouts proved her wrong. They provided her with the humanity that had been buried inside of her. She hadn't lost her heart to cold despair, though it was that despair that helped her work her way through the military ranks. It was her motivation to find a purpose in life.

 _'Find a purpose or die.'_

Those had been her father's words. She shook her head and turned her attention to her swollen lips. She closed her eyes and recalled the emotions that rolled through her. A familiar heat built up in the pit of her stomach.

"It was...hot."

* * *

Not much information had turned up on the woman he released but he did know her name. Adachi Sakura was 22 years old and came from a military family. She enlisted and rose through the ranks to become a Captain. Takuya was, quite frankly, surprised. A woman as slight and petite as Adachi Sakura would typically never make it past basic training. Then again, she was a seasoned fighter and her father, a military commander himself, must have put her through some training. The training, from what he understood, had been pretty brutal.

 _'Just like my father was.'_

As the son of a former Yakuza boss, he was expected to be in top form and be the best in the business. One wrong move got him a good beating, just like how Adachi Sakura got punished. Like her, those beatings he had taken from his own father had taught him that emotions were useless and that brutality was king. That was how he reached his position. He was his father's son. Nothing would stand in his way. Not even that woman. No he wouldn't let something as weak as a woman to stand in his way to power.

As the Yakuza boss, he now had free reign on his life...just as that kiss he planted on Sakura was made freely. If his father had been boss yet, he would have gotten his ass kicked for it and even more so for even letting her go in the first place. He normally killed witnesses without a second thought, so why the fuck did he let her go? Takuya baffled himself and that was pretty damn sad. Perhaps, after reading some of her history, he identified with her. Perhaps, heaven forbid, he sympathized with her. As a boy, he had constantly sought his father's approval and it took doing a lot of horrible things in order to get it. It was years later, on his twenty-seventh birthday, that he finally got what he sought: his father's approval. It made him proud. Three years after that, on his thirtieth birthday, he became Yakuza boss, the most coveted position he had worked hard for.

"Ah, fuck."

Takuya shifted in his seat. That girl still haunted him but whatever. He had made his choice in allowing her to live. He was the boss. His father was not. He could, maybe, forgive himself for it. However, if she did something, like blab about that murder, he would follow through on his threat. He would kill her. For now, he'd be more than happy to deal with the sweet memory he had left with her, that voice in his head be damned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Completely forgot to mention this in chapter 1 but Sailor Night and Takuya are the only characters I own. All Sailor Moon characters belong to their respective creator. No copyright infringement is intended!**

* * *

Her instincts prompted her to follow Takuya into an alley. Sakura had paid her superiors a visit on a bright and glorious day and was walking back from base when she caught sight of the man getting out of a car with a few other men. Discreetly, she followed all of them into the darkness of the alley all the way to a hidden warehouse. The air around her began to press down on her. There was a lot of negative energy attached to this particular place. She shivered. It obviously had something evil attached to it.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

She stole her way towards the warehouse, avoiding detection from the men that were standing guard. There was no way she would be able to get in through the front unless she took them out somehow. Fortunately, she always carried a weapon with a silencer. She would only transform into Sailor Night if she had no other choice. Such situations were few and in between. In such a situation, she would erase the memories of those who had witnessed that transition from a hardened military officer to a dazzling warrior in a mini-skirt. A dazzling warrior in a mini-skirt who carried a scythe as a weapon.

 _'Looks like my sniping skills are coming in handy.'_

Checking her surroundings, she took her place behind some storage containers and took aim. The two goons that stood guard went down with a heavy thud. Sakura waited for a few minutes to see if anyone would come to investigate, her heart pounding really hard. When no one did, she took the opportunity and quickly ran into the building and kept to the wall, the darkness cloaking her from unwanted eyes. She took it slowly and carefully, trying to avoid kicking into things and possibly alerting the Yakuza to her presence. She did not need that whatsoever.

Her blood roared through her veins as she went deeper into the warehouse and her heart pounded in her ears. She could hear her footsteps other than her own within the darkness and she could hear the clicking of weapons. She could even see their shadowy shapes. Her nerves began to relax as she took comfort within the darkness. Her senses were far more sharper in the darkness and, physically and magically, she was far more powerful than the average human. As Sailor Night, her power would increase ten-fold. Hopefully, she really didn't need to become Sailor Night but her instincts were screaming otherwise due to the negative energy that was just about suffocating her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks before realizing that the demanding voice wasn't directed at her. She slid in between storage containers and found an area she could peek through. Her heart dropped when she saw a familiar face tied to a chair with a gun in their face.

 _God...damn...it._

She recognized a former comrade from her battalion. The woman had been her lieutenant before she left the service to become a police officer. Initially, she hadn't been told what unit her comrade would be in but it was now clear that it was the Gang Unit. She had a reputation for being rather stubborn and was rather a hard nut to crack and it served her well in various missions. Oftentimes, her comrade would go undercover as a prostitute but, for some reason, she did not do so here. Her bulletproof vest was open for the world to see. Something must have gone wrong. Her face was covered with blood, with strands of her dark hair sticking to her face, and a bruise was forming on her right cheek.

 _'She must have been discovered.'_

"What are you going to do with her?" A man asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Takuya's voice responded coolly.

Sakura saw Takuya, with a gloved hand, give his weapon over to one of his guys and ordered him to execute her since she wasn't cooperating and wasn't planning to cooperate. Smart move, she thought. His prints wouldn't be found. His man would be the one to take the fall should the murder weapon be discovered. In his mind, men were expendable and could be replaced. Wasting no more time, Sakura took aim and shot he would-be executioner and the men around him. This gave her comrade enough time to come around to her senses and break loose of her binds and engage the enemies. It also really pissed of Takuya and the demon that lived inside him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it!"

Takuya pulled out his back-up weapon and began to return fire. What the fuck happened to the guards outside the warehouse? Whatever. He needed to eliminate whoever the hell managed to get in before everything went completely to hell. That would be easier said than done as he saw some of his guys go down from the unseen shots. The others were downed by the escapee. Damn it all to hell! This was completely unacceptable. If the guards outside were still alive (which he doubted), he would kill them himself. Failure was NOT an option. Incompetence was not an option.

 _'Where are they?'_

His eyes scanned the darkness. They had to be hiding behind the shipment containers...containers that contained a new cache of weapons. He could not allow anything to happen to those. Taking cover in the darkness, he slipped behind containers and began to search for the unwanted guest. The police woman would be left for his guys to deal with. He looked for movement in the dark, letting the demon within feel for it...and then he saw it. A pair of familiar violet eyes emerged as she and the prisoner ran out of the warehouse. Takuya saw his vision go red and his blood began to boil furiously.

 _'How in hell did she find this place? Fuck.'_

He would hunt that bitch down and execute her. No fucking mercy.

 _Yes. Spill her blood. Kill the whore!_

* * *

Sakura and her comrade sprinted out and away from the warehouse. The young woman grinned. This was what she knew best. The danger and excitement she was going through was exhilarating. Her blood sang. Her thirst for adventure never ended. While her despair drove her to the military, her love for the unknown and thrill of the fight had launched her into the ranks of the Black-Ops unit and it made her life as a Sailor Scout rather...fun. Perhaps it was the warrior inside her that made her feel this way.

"You haven't changed a bit, Adachi." Her comrade remarked.

"I don't plan on changing anytime soon, either."

The two women got back to an unmarked car and drove away quickly. Sakura's comrade, Aoi, explained how she got caught. She had been investigating the warehouse after receiving a tip from an anonymous source when they came in. They had come up from behind her and knocked her over the head and that was how she got into trouble. When she had come to, they had gotten a few punches in on her to make her talk before the head honcho had made his presence known to her.

"Would have been dead meat if you hadn't come along." Aoi said gratefully.

Aoi knew that her comrade was a Sailor Scout. She had accidentally discovered this fact when she had been on duty and had been attacked by a stray youma. Sakura, coincidentally, had been nearby and transformed into the Dark Scout of the Night. Sakura had warned her comrade that she had to erase her memories but Aoi had made a strict promise to never reveal her identity and, to her credit, has kept that incredible secret to herself. Knowing that secret had helped her understand the way Sakura fought and her impressive speed. She had gotten a first-hand experience of her friend's combat experience. Because of that experience, she had encouraged Sakura to enter a Martial Arts tournament a few years back.

"So tell me, Adachi, how the hell did you find me, anyway?"

"Well, I was coming back from the base when I saw Takuya..."

Sakura launched into her own story.

* * *

"Kill the police woman," Takuya growled. "But leave the other one alive. She's mine."

"Yes, sir!"

Adachi Sakura had made a fool out of him. He wouldn't let that pretty face of hers take him off guard again. Ideas of what he wanted to do to her flew through Takuya's mind before he decided that he would break her very spirit before watching the lights in her eyes dim to nothing. Or, hell, he just might be kind and give her the greatest pleasure she'd never had known before killing her. A terrifying smile crossed his face. Even the strongest of men would cower at his expression. Maniacal laughter rang out throughout the empty warehouse. The investigators in the warehouse, the ones that he had under his thumb, felt shivers go down their very spines. It was their cooperation with him that kept them alive.

 _'I'll make her suffer.'_

That bitch was going to pay.

...

The demon within Takuya cackled. It had picked an excellent host with an excellent following. It would rule the world yet and plunge everything into the darkness. Not even the beloved Neo-Queen Serenity could stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura suddenly felt cold and she didn't understand why. Something felt really wrong and she instinctively knew that it had something to do with the incident in the warehouse. She would have to pay Sailor Mars a visit and see if she could get a clear vision in the fire. Also, she knew that she had to get herself spiritually cleansed. The kind of negative energy he produced...it was frightening. He was more demon than a man. She had seen the rage in his eyes as she and her comrade escaped the warehouse. Aoi noticed her comrade's reaction and frowned. She swept her dark hair out of her face before commenting:

"Your instincts are always on par. What's wrong?"

Aoi was always direct and to the point. No one could hide from her, which was why Sakura had recommended her to be her lieutenant in her unit. She also had that stubborn streak, making her a very valuable asset in her own way. No one could measure up to Aoi. Hell, she was the interrogator of her Unit. She sighed and confessed that something big was about to go down and she, herself, was the crux of it. It was the truth. If she hadn't walked in on that murder in progress, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in now. However, that would also mean she would never have found Aoi the way she did. Fate had a twisted way of messing with people.

"No doubt that we're on Takuya's hit list." Sakura replied. "However, I wouldn't be surprised if he's got something bigger for me."

 _'And I haven't even blabbed about that murder Takuya committed.'_

* * *

Later that same night, the Dark Scout quickly made her way to Sailor Mars, who sat quietly in the shrine her grandfather once owned. It was hers, now, and she took great pride in it. She was in the middle of a meditation when the Great Fire roared and flared dangerously. The two scouts looked at each other in surprise and concern. They carefully approached the fire.

"How strange." Mars said. "It only reacts that way when there's severe danger."

The raven-haired woman sat in front of the fire and began to meditate once again. The flames began to flicker and sputter dangerously, putting Sailor Night on alert and ready to pull her companion away from the fire. As if in response to her instincts, the fire burst into an inferno. Sailor Night tackled the Scout of Fire and pushed her out of the way.

"We need to get out of here!"

The two young women ran outside where sirens screamed, piercing the night. They quickly returned to their civilian forms as other people came to help the two young women. Neither one paid any attention to the people rushing over to the shrine.

"What the heck did you get yourself into, Night?" Mars demanded.

Her only response:

"Something rather unfortunate."

That was putting it rather lightly.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura had some really vivid dreams. She had dreams of being shot at and being chased by the Yakuza. The one that haunted her the most, though, happened to be the steamiest one that she had, which involved one specific man. She could still feel the places where he kissed her. She could still feel the places where he bit into her and she could still feel how hard he had fucked her. To her mortification, she had enjoyed every minute of it. She had actually been disappointed when she woke up to find out that it was only a dream. Ugh. She shook her head in an attempt to get her shit together.

"Get a hold of yourself, Adachi!"

The dream had a very strong hold on her, though. She hugged her breasts as she remembered his lips greedily devouring them. She could still feel the fire as he kissed. It was like a branding of sorts...marking her as his. She could still feel his fingers digging into her skin in pleasure. None of her previous boyfriends had touched her in this way...or even touched her for that matter. She never knew that such pleasure could exist. She flushed as her body began to long for such attention.

"FUCK IT!"

Sakura marched into the shower and walked into ice cold water. A painful, burning sensation upon her chest took her by surprise. The young woman looked down and saw what appeared to be a kind of mark. It was cold to the touch but it burned her. It was the same place where Takuya had branded her in her dream. She was baffled. That hadn't been there before. Thinking carefully, she recalled some of Sailor Mars' teachings. She knew of psychic vampires, she knew of dream walking, but a branding? She wracked her mind for answers until it hit her.

"What the hell?"

A branding meant that she was marked by a demon...marked for death.


	8. Chapter 8

'I have no doubt he would fuck me, then kill me.' Sakura thought.

It was true. The fact that he would even kiss her in the first place could easily be interpreted as a prelude to something more. Yeah. Sex and death. It would make for a good crime novel if it wasn't happening in real life. The young woman sighed. She would kill for a normal life and just take it easy. Of course, being part of a secret military unit and being tangled up with a Yakuza boss kind of complicated things. Fighting for a country and fighting local gangs made up her life...something an average 22 year-old usually didn't do. Oh, and being a Sailor Scout really didn't help things either.

"Ugh."

She had gotten a call from her comrade on a disposable cell phone and it was revealed that half of the police department Aoi worked at was under the control of the Yakuza. Even better, Takuya's group was the one who controlled it. Sakura just sighed. Her life seemed to be getting better and better by the day...not. Most of the time, she did enjoy her life as a military officer and a Sailor Scout. It gave her that purpose in life that she had longed for. She wanted to be useful. She wanted to protect the innocent. Today, wasn't one of those days.

"Don't even bother telling them about the murder you witnessed." Aoi warned. "You don't know who you might speak to."

"Well, fuck me."

Hanging up, she put sage leaves beneath her pillow and had taken a salt bath earlier to ground herself on a psychic level. The brand upon her breast had faded some but it would take a few more cleansing rituals for her to be completely free of it. Rei had also given her some charms to help her sleep better at night. It would keep nightmares from plaguing her. That was a very small comfort.

* * *

 _"Well, fuck me."_

"I shall." Takuya replied menacingly. "Just you wait."

It hadn't been difficult to track Adachi Sakura down. It didn't matter to him if her place of residence was not her real residence. He just knew that she frequented that apartment. For a high-ranking military officer, that was quite a stupid mistake on her part. It was even more stupid that she didn't think to check her place for bugs. It was a mistake that he made sure to capitalize on. So he had the janitor of the building enter her apartment (after being handsomely paid) and bug it. As a result, he did get in on some of her rather interesting dreams. She was quite a talker in her sleep and it was quite amusing to listen to.

 _Shame that I have to kill her._

Takuya was a man of his word. He would have to feel rather merciful in order for him to back down and, of course, that was almost never. A woman...a fucking woman made him look like a fool in front of his men. He had allowed for her to live in that first encounter because she had merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that was a mistake he would not allow again. Perhaps in another time and another place, a place where she didn't follow him to the warehouse, he would have probably made a plaything out of her. It would have been a small mercy on his part. Unfortunately for her, she had to die.

"Hmph."

He'd fuck her hard and then he would fuck her up good. She wouldn't be recognizable to anyone. Or maybe he'll just dump her body in the ocean where she would never be found. At any rate, he was certain of one thing.

"She's good as dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Normally, Sakura wouldn't tag along on a police investigation but it was better than staying home and hiding in fear. Furthermore, she knew that some of her friends would be meeting at this nightclub that they were going to so she would have extra back-up. Aoi and Sakura met up with Venus, Jupiter, and Mars. Her comrade was NOT aware of their identities as Sailor Scouts, nor were the other young women aware what was going on between the two officers. All in all, it was a perfect set up, though Sakura grimaced. The mark on her chest started to burn slightly. Fortunately, none of her companions noticed.

"Well, are we ready, ladies?" Aoi asked with a grin.

"You bet!" Venus replies brightly.

With her help, all of them got into the nightclub without paying a fee. Sakura smiled. It was good to know and be friends with an actual Goddess of Love and Beauty. While the Scouts went out and partied, Aoi and Sakura went dancing with other patrons to see if they could find any information. The police officer had received an anonymous tip of suspicious activity within the club and she volunteered to go and investigate. She took her comrade with her so it wouldn't look as suspicious if Aoi had been alone. They asked rather vague questions just so they wouldn't rouse suspicion in case patrons were in league with whatever was going on.

"Anything?" Sakura asked.

"Not a clue." Aoi admitted.

The young Sailor Scout sighed. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy but patience and mingling with the right people was key. They just had to find said people. Sakura went up to the bar where her fellow scout, Venus, was flirting with a man. There was something about this character that her friend was flirting with. Her first glance didn't detect anything suspicious. He was clean-cut and was acting with good nature, but...

 _His finger._

One of his fingers was cut off. Of course, it could have meant that he had lost a finger somewhere in life but upon closer observation, she had seen a few male patrons that had lost a finger here and there on their hands. It was clear to Sakura that they were in a club that was owned by the Yakuza. Shit. Upon this realization, she went back onto the dance floor to find Aoi. When she found her, she began to wave her hand when a large hand clamped around her wrist. She could feel the heat off of the man behind her and the coolness of a gun barrel running down her exposed back. The mark upon her chest also began to burn with a fierce heat and that was when she knew.

 _Son of a bitch._

"Hm. You made it easy by coming to me." Takuya whispered huskily. "Come with me."

He jabbed his gun into the small of her back before pushing her away from Aoi's sight and towards the back of the club. None of her fellow scouts were in sight either. She sighed, hoping that Sailor Mars would sense something was wrong. Great. Just great. She didn't have a weapon on her, either. All she had was her power stick. It was looking like it was going to be one of those situations where Sailor Night was finally going to be needed. All she needed to do was find the opportunity to transform and that was easier said than done. At least she could summon her power stick to her hand at will.

Takuya pushed the young woman into the office and locked the door behind them. She fiercely stared into his stormy gray eyes. This wasn't the first time she stared Death straight in the face. She had stared it down so many times and managed to live. She would do it again. She would rely on the skills and on the power that Destiny had given her at birth. She would also use herself, as a woman, as a weapon. Everything that would happen would be a result of her own choice. She just had to.

"Any last words?" Her would-be executioner asked.

Rather than a verbal response, she responded with a steamy kiss of her own. Her kiss would unleash the demon that lurked behind the man. She had sensed it since encountering him that fateful night in the alley. It wasn't often that a demon merged with a man, but it wasn't a first. Sakura completely understood that she was putting her life at risk. She put her life on the line everyday. It came with being a warrior. Being a warrior, though, also brought many difficult decisions, one being...should she kill Takuya? Or was it worth trying to save whatever was left of his black soul?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sensitive scene coming up! It's one reason why this story is 'M' rated! For the record, I do NOT condone any abuse of sorts.**

 **Also, this is the last chapter of Fatal Attraction! Thanks for reading! I may do some editing to make this story flow a bit more better. It had started as a micro fiction after all, so yeah. There will be a sequel to this once everything is set straight.**

* * *

The kiss had stopped him in his tracks briefly, making his gray eyes widen in surprise, but a torrent of rage and lust tore through him. This tiny slip of a woman had managed to one-up him on several occasions. He would show her who truly was boss around here. No one usurped his dominance. Not the police, not other gangs, and, most especially, not a woman. The monster inside him demanded to have her blood spilled and take her life as recompense for the grief she put him through. He would respond to that call soon enough. For now, he just wanted to prolong this experience.

"You have some pretty interesting dreams, Sakura." He growled into her ear. "Suppose I be nice and fulfill those dreams before you die."

Sakura could only gasp when he ripped her dress off. The coolness of the office assaulted her overheated body but she didn't take her lips off of the man. His mouth worked its way down her flesh, feasting upon her sensitive breasts. A small gasp escaped her lips as she relived her dream and felt the burn of his mark. She felt the searing heat cutting across her chest but it was nothing like what she felt next.

"AH!"

Takuya used two fingers to invade her body...and a feral grin crossed his face. He would make this very memorable.

 _Take it. Savor it._ The demon whispered to the man.

"A virgin? How fortunate."

Yes, he would definitely enjoy this.

* * *

 _Back at the nightclub..._

"Where's Sakura?" Venus asked.

Aoi couldn't answer that question. She thought she saw her comrade earlier but she couldn't be sure. The woman had been pulled away by a man before Aoi could identify the woman. She couldn't see the man's face but she started to get a sickening feeling. Little to her knowledge, Sailor Mars, or Rei Hino to her, was having the same feeling. She had felt her fellow Scout's surprise and fear before it disappeared. Something evil overwhelmed her friend's aura and that worried her very much. She could barely feel her aura.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She said to her companions.

Jupiter and Venus both frowned. Something was very wrong. Aoi decided that she would call in her back-up with a warrant. If her comrade was in trouble, she was going to need all of the help she could get. After all, she had just discovered that they were in a Yakuza den...more specifically, Ikeda Takuya's den. Aoi excused herself and headed outside to her car.

 _"Aoi?"_

"Get me back-up, quick. And get that warrant while you're at it."

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts decided that they would have to make an appearance themselves. Sneaking away, they found a private place and transformed into their respective identities.

"She's nearby." Mars stated. "We need to find her. We just need a distraction."

A distraction was soon provided with Aoi charging in with back-up, throwing the entire club into chaos.

* * *

 _Office_

It was very much like the experience in her dream. The instant he plunged into her, she had seized up, despite the fact that her body had taken far worse abuse than this. He had taken the treasure she guarded for twenty-two years of her life for himself. He was by no means gentle and nor had he intended to be. Sakura had been prepared for that. She couldn't deny, though, that she enjoyed this but she would never admit it aloud. He feasted upon her flesh, licking and biting, leaving large bruises behind. Her lips were swollen from the vicious kiss he gave her. She managed to wrap her arms about his neck as he took her and that allowed her to summon her power stick without him seeing it. As a Sailor Scout, she just had to make an attempt to save whatever humanity the man had left.

"Ngh."

"I'll be the only man you will ever know." He growled into her ear.

The irony of his words weren't lost on her, considering what she saw inside him was not even human. Takuya's stormy gray eyes had flickered red for a brief moment as his hand reached for his weapon. It was a sad twist of fate when she finally transformed into Sailor Night only to be gunned down by someone in Aoi's squadron, making the trailing Sailor Scouts cry in anguish. The demon inside the man cackled. It would remain where it was.

...

The Sailor Scouts cried out as their friend fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming. Sailor Mars had received a vision during the chaos below and the vision had played out as she had saw it. She turned towards the Yakuza boss as he was being handcuffed and saw the monster within. The evil she felt made her quiver and a chill ran down her spine. How long had he harbored such evil? Did he even realize that he possessed such a demon (or that a demon possessed him)? From the look in his eyes, Sailor Mars knew that the answer was yes.

* * *

 _Weeks later..._

 _'Adachi Sakura was a keeper.'_

At his trial, Takuya sat in handcuffs feeling rather smug. Seeing that he had nothing to do with Adachi Sakura being shot, he got away Scot-free on murder and attempted murder charges. Plus, his lawyer managed to prove that his client and the victim were having consensual sex when everything happened. The evidence had said as much. He wasn't so lucky as far as being in possession of multiple weapons but got away with a five-year sentence in prison. Of course, it also helped that he bought off some members of the jury. He still had power when he wasn't supposed to.

' _Ah well.'_

She had been in critical condition when she got to the hospital and was not expected to survive. Last anyone heard, she had been put into a medically induced coma. The bullet had ripped through very important parts of the brain, causing severe damage. However, Takuya's instincts told him that he would see her again. She was the pretty Guardian of the Night, after all...and he always trusted his instincts. He was very confident that he would see Adachi Sakura again...and so was the demon inside him. She would survive. She had to. She bore his mark, making her forever his. He would plunge her back into the familiar darkness she had been born to. It was her destiny.


End file.
